<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a chance encounter by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988500">a chance encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance'>princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny agreed to go out with Sehun, this is not how he imagined his night ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhang Yizing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a chance encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin/gifts">hwanghyunjin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/gifts">lovelight (Delenaley)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To del and vic, it's all because of that one cursed tweet and the replies that followed. I hope it's sexy enough, and like I always say, gatau ini apa. </p><p>re: I said I was gonna make yixing fuck johnny and here we are.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>It's not that he doesn't know what he's doing here, exactly. Johnny knows, of course he does. He was the one who'd agreed to come out in the first place. It's just not his usual crowd. Though he supposes, nothing could go wrong with a little sunbae-hoobae interaction. Johnny fishes out his phone, scrolls up his chat with Sehun to make sure he'd gotten the right address.</p><p>The club is unassuming. No neon lights in sight. Just one steel door with a stocky, short man at the front. The man is so obviously a guard of some sort that Johnny wants to roll his eyes at the poor attempt of hiding the place. He doesn't, though. He still values his face and his teeth. He approaches the man instead.</p><p>Johnny's not famous enough to be recognizable on sight. It's no surprise that the man eyes him up and down with suspicion when Johnny stops to greets him. Still, Johnny bristles inside.</p><p>"Who are you here with?"</p><p>"Sehun," Johnny says, "Oh Sehun."</p><p>"Johnny?" The man asks, turning up a bright grin as he says his name. "Sehunnie's been waiting for you, come on in."</p><p>The man ushers Johnny inside, locking the door behind Johnny. And Johnny only has a split second to wonder <em>how</em> and <em>why</em> Sehun is first name basis with the bouncer before he's being assaulted by the loud EDM blaring from the speakers. Jesus it's loud. Johnny winces, pulls out his phone again to text Sehun that he's there.</p><p>Johnny wanders to the bar, takes note of the rich and famous people he spots there. Hanging freely from each other's arms. Men and women. Women and women. Men and men.</p><p>Alright, then.</p><p>He flags down the bartender and orders a rum and coke. Nurses it for a while until his phone dings again.</p><p>from: Oh Sehun</p><p>to: you</p><p>
  <em>where are you?</em>
</p><p>from: you</p><p>to: Oh Sehun</p><p>
  <em>bar</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for Sehun to find him, draping a gangly arm around his shoulder. Toned chest pressing against Johnny's back through his thin shirt.</p><p>"Johnny-boy!" He yells into Johnny's ear. "You're here!"</p><p>He jostles Johnny's drink in the process and Johnny laughs, turn around to give his friend a one-armed hug. "Are you drunk already?"</p><p>"Not nearly." Sehun grins. "Come on."</p><p>Sehun drags him by the wrist through the dance floor, over to a booth secluded in the corner. He plops down immediately on Baekhyun's lap upon arrival, giggling when said man only sighs and starts nosing Sehun's nape, arms snaking around Sehun's middle.</p><p>"Hey, man." Chanyeol extends a hand out for Johnny from the other end of the circular seat. Johnny takes it and slides himself next to Chanyeol.</p><p>"I don't believe we've met."</p><p>Johnny blinks, looks across the round table at the only other occupant there, leaning calmly against Baekhyun. Smiling charmingly at him.  </p><p>"Won't you introduce us, Sehunnie?"</p><p>"Oh right," Sehun says, waves his hand about. "Johnny, you haven't met Xing-ge yet, have you?"</p><p>"Hello," Yixing leans forward, interlocks his fingers on top of the sticky table. Dimpling. Johnny swallows. "I'm Yixing."</p><p>Johnny scrambles to get up again, bowing as he stutters out his nice to meet yous and I didn't realize you were there, sunbae.</p><p>Yixing laughs, full and throaty, pretty neck bared under the gauzy lighting of the club, and Johnny finds it hard to look away.</p><p>"It's fine, sit down." He grins, dimple deepening.</p><p>There's a little accent in his soft voice that makes everything he says just a little bit more alluring. Pleasant. One of those voices that you can listen to all day long.  It's kind of hot. Yixing is kind of hot. With a perfect face and a perfect smile and a perfect voice.</p><p>Johnny is reeling. Sehun raises an eyebrow at his silence.</p><p>Johnny tamps down a flush, makes himself move.</p><p>"And call me hyung, please, Johnny," Yixing adds, leaning forward on his elbows. Johnny likes the way he says his name immediately. "Any friend of Sehun's is a friend of mine."</p><p>"Ten years in the company and you've never crossed paths, huh." Baekhyun comments from behind Sehun, his hand disappearing underneath Sehun's flowy, button-up. Johnny does not want to know where that hand is. "Big world."</p><p>"Yeah," Yixing follows Johnny with his eyes as he retakes his place next to Chanyeol. Johnny barely suppresses the urge to shiver. "You can say that."</p><p>-</p><p>In the minutes following, Baekhyun drags Sehun out to dance (and Johnny really <em>does</em> wonder how high-profile this club is, when Baekhyun seems intent to fuck Sehun right there where people can see), and Chanyeol leaves to take his chances on an actress Johnny has seen a couple of times on TV.</p><p>That leaves him alone with Yixing. Just the two of them in the small booth.</p><p>Johnny would feel kind of bummed out, being ditched by Sehun, the only person he's really familiar with in their crowd tonight, but Yixing makes it hard to feel anything but delight and giddiness. With the way he's pressing close to Johnny and the way he's smiling at him. All white teeth and crinkly eyes and dimples.</p><p>"Are you staying here for long?" Johnny asks, playing with the condensation on his glass.</p><p>Yixing shakes his head, takes a pull of his drinnk. Johnny watches his throat work with something akin to fascination, the way his pink lips wrap around the head of the bottle.</p><p>"Just a couple of months, and then I'm off again."</p><p>"That's too bad," Johnny murmurs. Yixing rests a warm hand on his thigh. Johnny lets him. "It must be hard on you."</p><p>"Not really," Yixing leans closer into Johnny's space, looks up from underneath his lashes. He smells like expensive cologne. One of those fancy brands Jaehyun likes. "The members are really supportive of me."</p><p>"That's really nice," Johnny says, breathlessly. Fuck, Yixing is hot.</p><p>Yixing glances at his lips, smirking to himself. "Talking about members," Yixing cuts his eyes away from Johnny's for a while. Johnny takes the break to suck in a breath of fresh air. "I think they're otherwise occupied right now."</p><p>Johnny follows his gaze and nearly sighs. Baekhyun and Sehun are nowhere to be found while Chanyeol is busy shoving his tongue down an actor's throat.</p><p>Yixing chuckles at the expression on his face. "You wanna bail?"</p><p>The yes is out of Johnny's mouth before he can think too hard about it.</p><p>-</p><p>Yixing takes him to a high-rise apartment in Hannam-dong, where the hallways are too dim and too long. It gives him time to appreciate the cut of Yixing's suit, the way it broads up on the shoulders and narrows down to his waist. Johnny itches to touch.</p><p>Yixing stops at a door and fishes out a card key, gives Johnny a small smile before unlocking it and opening it with a flourish. It is, indeed, something to flourish about. Johnny can't help his wide-eyed stare as he changes into slippers and steps inside.</p><p>The apartment is sleek but modest. Minimalist and undoubtedly modern. It adds to the sexiness Yixing is already exuding, the fact that Yixing lives here. Yixing shrugs off his suit jacket to drape it over the back of the long cough, shoulders rolling. Johnny finds himself staring again.</p><p>Yixing tilts his head, and Johnny follows him to the kitchen, all silver railings and grey granites.</p><p>"This place yours? I thought you said you weren't going to say long?"</p><p>Yixing pulls out a bottle of expensive looking wine from a rack (there's a <em>wine rack)</em>. Sets it on the counter. "I did. But Baekhyun convinced me to buy an apartment here, regardless."</p><p>He opens another cabinet and pulls down two wine glasses. The movement makes his body stretch, and Johnny really doesn't want to wait anymore. As soon as Yixing turns around, he takes steps forward, caging Yixing against the counter and dips town to press a hasty kiss to his mouth.</p><p>Yixing hums against his lips, looping his arms around Johnny's neck. Glass clinking dangerously. "Impatient, aren't we?"</p><p>"Come on, <em>ge</em>," Johnny whispers, pulling away. Yixing's eyes darken at the honorific. Johnny will keep that for good use. "You know you wanna fuck me."</p><p>-</p><p>Yixing comes willingly after that, just smiles against Johnny's lips every time Johnny pulls him in for a kiss. He's solid and warm underneath his shirt, wide and narrow in all the right places. They stumble into the bedroom eventually, Johnny pushing Yixing onto the bed and clambering on top of him.</p><p>He starts unbuttoning Yixing's shirt, mouth latching on a patch of skin underneath Yixing's jaw. The alcohol in his blood still making him clumsy.</p><p>"Slow down." Yixing chuckles. He grabs a handful of Johnny's ass, nudging him up so he can kiss him again.</p><p>Johnny lets himself be kissed, lets Yixing lick into his mouth and coax moans out of him, makes him abandon his task in getting Yixing naked to grab his shoulders instead. Trying to steady himself when Yixing starts rolling his hips up and kneading his ass at the same time.</p><p>"Get your clothes off," Johnny pants between kisses, spreads his legs, readjust them to press against the sides of Yixing's hips. He looks down at where they're meeting, feels his arousal flare when he sees the tent starting to form at Yixing's crotch.</p><p>He's rewarded by Yixing flipping them over, Johnny's dick twitches in his jeans at the display of strength. The fact that he has a few centimeters on Yixing makes it all the more hotter.</p><p>Yixing fits himself between Johnny's legs, runs his palms up and down his calf.</p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p>Johnny doesn't usually ask for this, he usually lets the other person decide, and that usually means Johnny tops, but Yixing looks like he might indulge.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me."</p><p>Yixing positively smolders, hands squeezing Johnny's knees. "Yeah?" He asks. "I can do that."</p><p>Yixing bends down to kiss him again, and from there it's quick work of divesting both of their clothes. Yixing's shirt goes last, and Johnny gets the privilege of sliding it down Yixing's muscled arms.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so hot."</p><p>Yixing flashes him a smile, that devastating dimple making itself known. He rakes his eyes down Johnny's body and hums appreciatively. Johnny only realizes how desperate he looks. Splayed on his back on Yixing's sheets like this. His face heats up, embarrassed but it's replaced by a twist of satisfaction in his belly when Yixing's eyes pause on his cock, the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips.</p><p>"You should see yourself."</p><p>Yixing settles on top of him, all taught muscles and toned abs, sliding his hands everywhere as he kisses Johnny. Johnny never really liked kissing. Not until tonight at least. There's something nice about the feel of Yixing's soft lips against his, makes him warm all over. About the way he coaxes sighs out of Johnny with his tongue. Yixing takes his time to kiss his way down Johnny's throat, biting and sucking but not enough to bruise. Soothing whatever pain left behind with his tongue.</p><p>Yixing pulls away and Johnny whines at the loss. Yixing chuckles. "Wait."</p><p>He leaves Johnny to reach over to the bedside table, fishing out a strip of condom and a bottle of lube.</p><p>Johnny hums happily as Yixing takes his place between his legs again. "Expecting this?"</p><p>"Not really," Yixing says, "especially not with someone as gorgeous as you."</p><p>Yixing makes quick work in pouring lube all over his fingers, warming it up. He nudges Johnny's legs apart and presses a slick finger on Johnny's rim. Johnny barely suppresses the shiver that wracks through him.</p><p>"Relax," Yixing says, starts nipping at Johnny's jaw. "I'll take care of you."</p><p>Yixing's finger is clever, stroking Johnny's rim gently until it completely relaxes under his touch, until it's comfortable for him to push inside. Johnny feels like melting to the bedsheets with how gentle Yixing is being with him. A finger quickly turns into two turns into three and Johnny thanks the gods that he'd thought to finger himself yesterday. Bless him and his horny brain.</p><p>The way Yixing is stroking his hip with his clean hand is hypnotic, his other hand busy stretching him and making him feel so full, Johnny's arousal simmers patiently under his skin. He's never been this relaxed before being fucked before.</p><p>"Johnny," Yixing whispers, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the bed sheets. "Turn around for me? I'm gonna fuck you from behind."</p><p>"Yeah," Johnny agrees easily.</p><p>Johnny flips over easily, gets his hands and knees underneath him, cock swinging heavily between his legs. He hears the crinkling of a condom wrapper being teared open, and the cap of the lube being popped again. Johnny wiggles his butt a little, just to hear Yixing's soft laugh and feel his warm hand land on Johnny's hip.</p><p>Yixing shuffles closer, Johnny feels the head of his cock press against his rim. He cranes his head around, wishes she could see Yixing when he first fucks in, he sees Yixing with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, face scrunched up and focused on feeding his cock to Johnny's hole, a hand on the base of it.</p><p>Yixing pushes in with a groan, Johnny gasps against the initial sensation of being <em>stretched</em>. His fingers flutter on Johnny's sides. "Okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>Yixing pulls his hips back, Johnny can feel the drag of his cock stretching his rim. He always likes this part of being fucked. The first fuck in <em>always</em> feels too much. Always gets his toes curling from how <em>intense</em> it is. Yixing isn't even <em>all </em>the way in yet. He slides back in slowly, fat cock stretching Johnny's rim once again, sliding in deeper, making Johnny take more of his cock.</p><p>Johnny pants openly, tries to take deep breaths as Yixing draws back and thrusts back inside <em>again.</em> Finally fitting all of his cock inside Johnny's asshole. Yixing just chuckles when Johnny whimpers, trying to hide his face on the pillow underneath him.</p><p>"Good?" Yixing asks, draws back again, his hands find Johnny's nipples, pinching and pulling to distract him from the initial discomfort.</p><p>Johnny moans, pushing his chest out, nodding.</p><p>"Alright," Yixing says, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. "I'm gonna move."</p><p>And he starts fucking Johnny.</p><p>Johnny whimpers, can't make any words, not when Yixing is fucking into him steady and fast. Hot and heavy. Working his hips until his balls slap against Johnny's pelvis. Filling him up over and over again. He feels so <em>full</em>. Stuffed and stretched so full of cock. He can't even try to withhold the sounds he's making, they're punched out of his chest with every thrust of Yixing's cock in, Yixing's hands gripping his hips tight, keeping him in place as he fucks Johnny stupid.</p><p>He thinks it can't get any better, but then Yixing swivels his hips<em> just</em> right, dragging and pressing against his prostate in one go and Johnny's mind blanks. The next thing he knows he's moaning like his life's depending on it, face shoved onto the pillow.</p><p>"Johnny?" Yixing asks, breathless, hips unrelenting. "Still with me babe?" He's <em>teasing</em> him, cock still sliding in and out of Johnny's asshole. Johnny <em>should</em> be mad, but instead he's just turned on beyond belief. Yixing's cock is hitting all the right places inside him, turning his brain into mush. How the fuck is he as good as fucking as he is as dancing.</p><p>"Y-yeah," Johnny pants, "do that again."</p><p>"What? This?" Yixing grinds inside again, pressing against his prostate and Johnny moans, dick twitching underneath him.</p><p>"Oh, <em>god</em>." Johnny chokes out.</p><p>Yixing chuckles. "You're so sensitive," he says, tilting Johnny's hips up with ease so he can <em>fuck</em> better. Johnny will never get over how easy it is for Yixing to move him. "Don't get fucked much?"</p><p>"N-not really." Johnny manages, back arching on reflex.</p><p>Yixing slows his pace, Johnny bites back a whine. "Oh, you poor thing," he tsks. "I'll make you cum on my cock, don't worry."</p><p><em>That's a promise you better keep</em>. Johnny wants to say. Before he can vocalize it, Yixing is fucking back harder, bending down to drape himself over Johnny's back. Hot skin pressing against skin. Spreading his legs and righting his stance so he can fuck <em>deep</em>. Johnny's words are lost somewhere between the half dozen snaps of his hips up, and then the slow grinds that follow.</p><p>"<em>Yixing</em>," he moans, hands fisting the sheets. He falls to his elbows somewhere between the second time Yixing redoes it all over again, tries to not shake but fails. Sweat builds on his temples, at the same time as his orgasm starts to build at the base of his spine, amplified with every fuck of Yixing's cock inside his asshole.</p><p>It's so good, <em>too </em>good. The best fuck Johnny's had in a while.</p><p>Johnny makes to grab his dick, but Yixing bats his hand away.</p><p>"<em>Xing,</em>" he whines, a hand clawing back to grip at Yixing's ass. "I'm--I'm close, <em>please.</em>"</p><p>"Yeah?" He breathes out, still grinding deep inside Johnny. "Cum on my cock babe."</p><p>Yixing realigns his stance, and starts snapping his hips up forcefully, railing into Johnny hard and fast. His cock punches Johnny's prostate in successions, sending jolts up Johnny's spine, spreads out his shoulders, down his fingertips, drawing a low moan out of him.</p><p>Yixing sneaks his hands underneath Johnny's chest, hauling him up to his knees. Pressing Johnny's back against his sturdy chest. Like this, his hips drop down on their own, and Yixing cock lodges in deeper. Presses relentlessly against his prostate. Johnny distantly remember shouting, yelling profanities as Yixing continues to drill into him. Half a dozen thrusts later, Johnny is cumming, arching against Yixing, grasping behind at Yixing's thigh to ground himself. The way Yixing is still fucking him has him moaning, breath hitching helplessly through his orgasm, cock spurting and twitching messily onto the bedding underneath.</p><p>He would've collapsed, had it not been for Yixing's arms around him. He sags against Yixing, tapped out of his energy completely.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it baby," Yixing whispers, pressing a wet kiss on Johnny's throat. "I'm close, love, tighten up for me a little."</p><p>Johnny complies, clenches around Yixing's cock as best as he can. Yixing fucks up into him, has Johnny whimpering from the back of his throat. Oversensitive but still on the edge of <em>good.</em></p><p>Yixing cums with a low groan, muffled into Johnny's throat, grinding up as he finishes inside Johnny. They stay like that for several breaths, waiting as Yixing comes down from his high.</p><p>And then Yixing is laying him down gently, pulling out even gentler and pressing a kiss to Johnny's lips when Johnny winces. Yixing makes quick work of tying the condom and throwing it to a trash can in the corner of the room, and then he's climbing back up the bed and into Johnny's arms.</p><p>Yixing slides his hands up Johnny's arms and kisses him. Johnny shuts his eyes and hums into it, satisfied and warm.</p><p>He feels kind of sad that they won't be meeting again after this. Truth be told, he kind of enjoys Yixing's company. He wouldn't mind seeing him again.</p><p>Yixing sighs contently and snuggles down to Johnny's chest. It's such a comfortable gesture that it has Johnny chuckling fondly. He wraps his arms around Yixing. He doesn't mind being the big spoon, not after how well Yixing fucked him.</p><p>"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"</p><p>Johnny's hand pauses where it was trailing up and down Yixing's back. "Practice after lunch. Why?"</p><p>Yixing hums, the vibration spreading through Johnny's chest. "Stay the night," Yixing says.</p><p>"Oh." Johnny blinks. "Okay."</p><p>"And maybe have dinner with me after practice?" Yixing rests his chin on Johnny's sternum, sleepy eyes staring down at Johnny.  </p><p>Warmth spreads through their points of contacts, Johnny can't help but to bend down and kiss Yixing again.</p><p>"Of course," he says, pressing his smile on Yixing's lips. "I would love to."</p><p> </p><p>+++</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well yes,,,, please,, leave a comment,, down below,,</p><p>find me!<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun">cc</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/diorboybaek">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>